The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine or a multifunctional machine that forms an image on a sheet, and more particularly relates to an image forming apparatus that performs insertion print and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that stores a test print page insertion program.
As a document management apparatus, there is a typical image forming apparatus that can perform insertion print without individually specifying insertion data.
In the typical image forming apparatus, the second row from the top of a template is specified as an insertion position, and the first row on the first page of the first original document set is specified as an insertion data position, and thus the insertion data is entered into the insertion position on the template, with the result that a front cover for the first original document set is produced. The number of sheets in the first original document set is specified, thus the first page of the second original document set is detected, the first row thereof is regarded as the insertion data position and the insertion data is entered into the insertion position on the template, with the result that a front cover for the second original document set is produced.
However, in the typical image forming apparatus, it is possible to perform insertion into the front cover but it is impossible to insert a sheet into part other than the front cover.
There is another typical image forming apparatus in which a user can perform test print and when the user is not satisfied with a test-printed image, the image on an image formation medium such as plain paper is erased and thus it is possible to recycle the image formation medium.
There is another typical image forming apparatus in which between a transfer drum and a transfer roller and a fixing unit, an unfixed output transport path is coupled to a normal output transport path, and thus switching can be performed. For the erasing of an unfixed image, an erasing drum, an erasing roller, a cleaning brush, a toner charging device and the like are included. When an output image does not satisfy the requirements of a user, an unfixed toner on an image formation medium is charged with the toner charging device and is passed between the erasing drum and the erasing roller to produce a potential difference therebetween, this potential difference is utilized to move the toner to the erasing drum and the toner is removed with the cleaning brush.
Hence, an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system is made to have a function capable of selecting whether or not a toner image is fixed, and furthermore, the image forming apparatus is made to have a function of erasing an image when an unfixed output is produced, with the result that it is possible to recycle an image formation medium.